Seven days to make you Mine
by AnalystProductions
Summary: You have seven days, if you don't tell her- I will." Chad replied. "Ok- you have yourself a DEAL." - Chad really should have learnt how to back down from a challenge. But Chad Dylan Cooper DOES NOT back out of a challenge- UNDERGOING DEVELOPMENT!
1. Monday

**So I was writing a bit of MayDrew thing and this idea just hit me in the face and I had to write it! This is my first Channy story ever!- so hopefully it'll be ok(: **

**I think this story is going to consist of new short and concise chapters which is odd because I write loads all the time xD.**

**I've taken a bit of a different take on Portlyn, cause I don't think she's honestly as bad as some stories make out :)**

**Enjoy~**

**PS- english spellings :D just so you know!**

* * *

**S e v e n - d a y s - t o - m a k e - y o u - m i n e**

AnalystProductions 2009

**A Channy Story**

* * *

Monday.

Today was the day, he was sure of it. After months of putting it off, wading in the water of denial, Chad had come to his senses. The butterflies in his stomach whenever he spoke to her was not saying 'I hate Sonny so much'; it was the complete opposite. The grin that plastered over his face whenever they spoke wasn't saying 'you're just a loser from Chuckle City.', it said things he wished he could put into words. The casual stance he tried to pull off when near her wasn't screaming 'I'm Chad Dylan Cooper', it screamed 'I can't let Sonny see me lose my cool around her'. Finally, he had realised this 'loathing' for Sonny Munroe was not loathing- it was something very different.

_No. _The last cloud of denial hovered over his thoughts.

_Chad Dylan Cooper does not do love. _

But when he glanced up across the cafeteria and caught her brown eyes in a captivating stare, his hammering heart told him otherwise. Averting his eyes to the table quickly, he glanced over at his cast member Portlyn, unaware of how his eyes had become an open window. The dark-haired girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously, giving Chad the same look she had given him every day this week. Shuffling in his seat, Chad shot her the '_I don't know why you're looking at me like that' _look he had given her every day this week in response. And like every day, the same conversation unfolded.

"_What?" _He asked tetchily, prodding his lobster agitatedly.

Swallowing a mouthful, Portlyn gazed over at Sonny who quickly turned away, pretending that she was talking to her cast members. Rolling her eyes, Portlyn groaned. Knowing what she was going to say, Chad prepared himself for the routine conversation. It was like a script- which was good in some ways; Portlyn spoke better with a script anyway.

_Chad -this is ridiculous. _

"Chad- this is ridiculous."

_I don't know what your talking about._

Faking an oblivious grin, Chad scoffed at his cast mate, trying not to choke on his lobster.

"I don't know what your talking about." He cast his eyes down to the table apprehensively, prodding the food on his plate with more intensity.

_Whatever. They're shooting our scene in ten minutes. _

"_Mhm_," An alteration to their little "script"- Chad lifted his eyes surprised, this didn't sound promising.

"You're in love with Sonny Monroe and if you were _anything _like Mackenzie (she smiled dreamily at the name)- you'd go and tell her." She spoke in a serious voice that was so contrasting to her usual character.

Raising his eyebrows, unsure whether her words were a complement or an insult, he brushed his hair from his eyes grinning. It had been quite a shock to Portlyn when she'd discovered Chad and Mackenzie were the same person...

****flashback****

"Oh come on Portlyn, it's obvious you like me." He arrogantly stated, winking with an irrestiable charm.

"I don't love _you_ Chad, I love _Mackenzie_." She said dreamily, eyes becoming distant.

Choking on his water, Chad snorted. He looked at his co-star strangely.

"Portlyn, he's a _character _I play- I _am _Mackenzie." He replied.

"Not you're not. _I don't believe you_." She snapped back quickly walking off.

****end Flashback****

"You _do_ know Mackenzie isn't a real person right?" He asked her teasingly, leaning back on the chair.

His confidence had been restored now they had finally moved off the topic of Sonny. Placing some of the food on his plate in his mouth, Chad gazed at Portlyn through his sparkling blue eyes- well _one _sparkling blue eye according to little miss sonshine. A smile tugged at his lips at the memory of that day. The pair of them had half admitted to liking each other- as friends of course. His attention once again was diverted over to Sonny, her back was facing him with her silky brown hair losely hanging down. _She really does have pretty-_

"-Well, Hannah Montana isn't a real person either!" Portlyn said a little too loud causing a few people to look over at them.

_She did NOT just say that._

A gasp left Chad's lips, the two of them stood up simultaneously.

"You take that back _right now_!" Chad yelled.

He was arguing with Portlyn but it wasn't the same because _it wasn't Sonny_. Today he had begun to understand why Sonny always slipped into his thoughts; the annoying thing was Portlyn knew the truth too. Stubbornly, she folded her arms across her chest knowingly.

"I'll take it back when you admit you're in love with _her_."

The pair had now attracted the attention of the whole cafeteria, including the cast of Chuckle City. It took them a few moments to establish that they had both walked over to the So Random! Table in the process of arguing, right beside Sonny. Realising that everyone around them had stopped talking, they met eyes rather shocked. Chad adjusted his jacket casually. He leant his hand on the table beside Sonny.

"_A'ite_?" he said ambiguously, nodding at Sonny, unable to take his eyes off her.

She sat rather amused, lips pursed tightly together. _Man she's so cute. _He drew his eyebrows together. _Stupid cute…really stupid cute._

"What are you _doing?" _The brunette asked raising her eyebrows to form a confused expression.

Portlyn started talking, breaking Chad from his confusing thoughts.

"We were just rehearsing a new scene for Mackenzie falls."

Portlyn had given Chad something to work with. He met her eyes, wondering why she was covering it up. Yesterday she had threatened to drag Chad over to Chuckle City and tell Sonny herself. With that, Chad became Chad Dylan cooper again as he pulled out the script from his pocket. The lying suddenly became incredibly easy. Most people had gone back to eating their food. Sonny blinked, crinkling her nose up in fake joy before gazing up at Chad.

"Episode 23 Season 4, Portlyn begins to doubt Mackenzie's feelings for her when-"

He was cut-off by the exploding ball of sunshine who at the moment wasn't shining with beams of happiness.

"-Whoops, _don't care_." The brunette retorted going back to her food.

Looking at Sonny with an incredulous expression, Chad gaped. He regained his composure suddenly, narrowing his eyes. She was the only one that could knock his confidence off track. He didn't mind it, he actually liked the way she could see through his little act. He wasn't just Chad Dylan Cooper to her, she could see there was more behind the name.

"_Fine_."

Knowing where this was going, Sonny turned her attention back to him. Their eyes met, and he felt his stomach turn, that grin slipped onto his face, and that casual stance swept over.

"Fine." She spat sourly.

"_Good." _

"GOOD." She stood up angrily. Chad took a step back, resisting the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless by clenching his fists.

"FINE."

"_Fine_."

His cue to leave. Spinning on his heel, he walked off with Portlyn towards the cafeteria exit. Both he and Sonny had a strange sparkle in their eyes, smiles tugging at their lips that were stubbornly pouting. Before leaving, Chad turned around, catching her eyes. He saw the fire burning up inside her and tilted his head; getting on her nerves was just _too much fun. _He knew he shouldn't say it, cause it wasn't true, but he did.

"_Diva…" _he chanted in a sing-song voice.

"Really Chad, _really?"_

Sonny picked up the burrito from her plate, smiling bitterly. The grin instantly left Chad's face; _oh no she wouldn't dare. _But the food in her raised arm told him otherwise; he was out of sight in seconds. Walking down the corridor alongside his co-star, Chad found he was unable to stop smiling. He rolled his eyes as he walked past the So Random! board, Sonny's toothy grin was blown up by a thousand times which made him chuckle a little.

_I am in love with Sonny Monroe._

"I _knew _it!" Portlyn shrieked poking Chad in the shoulder.

_Shoot- did I just say that OUT LOUD? _

"Now go tell her." She demanded, catching the blonde off-guard.

_No I can't tell her!_

Frowning to himself, Chad gazed behind him. What to do now…if it were Mackenzie he'd be back in the cafeteria in a matter of seconds, admitting it. But he wasn't Mackenzie, he was Chad Dylan Cooper. Breaking his thoughts, he glanced at Portlyn sceptically.

"Wait- why aren't you telling me to _back off _the enemy or something?" It was a good question, Portlyn shrugged, and avoided the question.

"You have seven days. If you don't tell her _I will._" She stated bluntly before walking off with a triumphant smile.

"Ok- you have yourself _a deal_." He called after her spontaneously.

Chad's eyes widened. _What did I just agree to? _The last thing he wanted was _Portylyn _being the one to tell Sonny how he felt. For starters, Sonny probably wouldn't believe her and it would all backfire. Why could he never back down from a challenge? He had to tell her, and now he had seven days. Maybe today was the day? _No. I can't do it today. _He continued walking to the Mackenzie Falls set, chickening out of a confrontation.

Today was the realisation. _Tomorrow_.

Tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D feedback would be awesome (:**

**I have a few other channy ideas on the way.**

**Until next time- Izzy~**


	2. Tuesday

**I just want to say thank you so much for the amazing response- I honestly was not expecting so many people to like this story! It completely made my week :D And i'm so thrilled you all like my characterisation of Portlyn :P so thank you thank you- and I really hope this update is ok :D**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**S e ve n - d a y s - t o - m a k e - y o u - m i n e**

Analystproductions2009

**A Channy Story**

* * *

Tuesday.

Today was the day, he was sure of it. He had never been more sure of something in his life- other than that Chad Dylan Cooper was the most awesome being on the planet. Tuesday even _sounded _like a good day. It had an appealing ring to it. The sun was shining, flaunting radiant beams of light across as cloudless cerulean sky. Even the music blasting from his flashy convertible car was satisfying. For so long he had been building up to this day, and now he was ready to prove to Portlyn and more importantly _himself_ that he could tell Sonny Monroe the truth. It was going to be tough, he knew that. Sonny was no ordinary girl- _but then I'm no ordinary guy I'm Chad Dylan Cooper-_

_-_Brushing the egoism off quickly, he sighed. Last night when he had arrived at his house (he couldn't really call it a home as it was always empty) he had written down ways of how he could tell Sonny Monroe he loved her. To be precise, he had written a _scrip_t. It was called "Seven Days to Make you Mine"; the deleted scenes from The Chad Dylan Cooper movie, _a Chad Dylan Cooper production_. Pathetic yes, but all his life Chad had been reading lines. If he could try and forget that it was a real life situation, maybe he would find it easier.

Pulling into his parking space with a clean perfected swerve, Chad nodded to the beat of the music. He was a little early, so he decided he'd wait in the car. After all, Chad Dylan Cooper was _never_ early- only fashionably late. The thumping bass vibrated the car gently. As usual, he was completely oblivious to the fact he was disturbing the serenity of the beautiful morning.

_"Apple bottom jeans_

_Boots with the fur _

_The whole club was looking at her"_

He was caught off guard when a familiar brunette tapped on his car bonnet rather loudly, making him jump. _Did she just hit my car? _Instantly, he got out of his car, taking his sunglasses off in the same heated manner a diva would, which was pretty ironic seeing as _she _was the one he always called a diva. A glower was shot his way and it was met with a horrified 'Ohnoyoudidn't' glance. Brushing her hand off his car, he narrowed his eyes. Sonny Monroe clearly did _not _get how expensive his car was- she couldn't just waltz up to it and _attack it. _

"You can't abuse _my baby _like that!" He rubbed the car bonnet with that strange affection for machinery that the female population never quite understood. Sonny snorted in amusement, folding her arms over her chest.

"Your _baby_?" But Chad couldn't hear her, the music was too loud.

_"She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low"_

Rolling her eyes, Sonny reached over into Chad's car, turning the stereo off angrily. The blonde boy's eyes widened. He leant back towards the stereo only to find his hand slapped away by Monroe.

"_Ow." _He exclaimed shaking his stinging hit hand.

_She's a little more aggressive than usual today. Hitting my car, then hitting ME. Nobody hits Chad Dylan Cooper._

Smouldering sapphire eyes met deep brown ones quickly, and Sonny gestured towards the radio in agitation. Chad detected an inferno churning behind her eyes and refused to stop gazing at them in curiosity. They had known each other for some time now, he had learnt to read her, she really wasn't that difficult to read though. Something in her eyes told him she was nervous about something.

"_Stop_ trying to be a gangster Chad." She persisted her argument, unnerved by the fact Chad's vision hadn't left her eyes for some time.

Chad grinned finally averting his eyes. Adjusting the jacket casually on his shoulders, he patted his car.

"Sonny I can be _anything _I want, I'm Chad-"

"-Dylan Cooper, yes I know that." She said irritably.

Leaning towards the overly edgy brunette, Chad lifted her face with his hand; it was brushed away instantly, but he had her gaze once more.

"A little _irritated _today are we Monroe?"

A dejected sigh left Sonny's lips and her posture relaxed a little. Glancing over at Chad, Sonny smiled weakly before looking back at her hands which had begun to recite some bizarre version of 'incy wincy spider'. Offering a smile back Chad waited for her to burst out with an explanation.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous," _Hah! I knew it. I know her too well._

"We have a guest starring on our show today and I just want them to have a really good time." _Of course they will, they're with you. You make everyone happy._

Her voice was smothered in anxiety and a tad of excitement. It was then Chad realised that Sonny was dressed particularly nice today, casual- but she looked a million dollars. Swallowing-hard, Chad was about to offer some comfort and a complement, but Chad Dylan Cooper took over before he could stop himself. He brushed his blonde hair off his eyes arrogantly.

"They're going to chuckle city I don't think that's _possible." _

He clenched a fist to prevent himself from slapping a hand over his mouth. What was _wrong _with him? Why could he never say anything nice? Sonny's expression fell to a crushed one which only made Chad feel worse. The small glisten of regained happiness in her eyes faded abruptly, replaced with anger.

_Why do I do this? She doesn't deserve my snide remarks all the time. _

"You know Chad, you have your moments. But most of the time, you're a jerk." _Ouch. _

With that, Sonny stormed off not casting a look back at a frowning Chad. Gazing at his watch Chad sighed, now he really was late. He hadn't noticed that a familiar dark-haired girl had been watching from a distance and she had now sauntered over to his side sympathetically. Sensing Portlyn's presence, Chad straightened up, and grinned falsely with synthetic charm. She raised her eyebrows clearly unimpressed, and his grin fell back to the neutral look he was previously wearing.

"You're not going to get Sonny by being Chad Dylan Cooper." She said bluntly.

Gazing over at his co-star, Chad appeared to be lost by her statement. Hauling him towards the Mackenzie Falls set, she donated him a small smile.

"You're just going to have to be like _Mackenzie." _

For a second there, Chad had assumed she was going to come up with something deep like 'be the inner Chad'- he'd forgotten who he was talking to- Portlyn. Yes, Portlyn was more than a perfect plastic girl- she had a great personality and sometimes a brain but she wasn't _deep_. Grinning at her blonde behaviour, he followed her towards the set. He'd confront Sonny on his break, and apologise.

o0o0o0o

Shooting at the Falls had been a strenuous process, especially since the whole episode was a beach special. The word sunshine and sunny cropped up at least ten times. Whenever Portlyn had the chance, she over-stressed Sunny or Sunshine deliberately. Nobody apart from Chad noticed, but then after all, nobody else would understand it. The atmosphere at the falls was centred around work, ratings, and image. It was a rare occasion that anybody had an inside joke or cracked a _genuine _smile that wasn't forced for some insignificant reason such as a photo-shoot or episode promo.

It was quite different over at Chuckle City. Chad had been over to the So Random set countless times now. He had guest-starred on the show, and had to admit he liked the atmosphere. It was enthusiasm, fun, excitement and teamwork; work hard play hard. When he had guest-starred on the show, he was completely stunned by the contrasting environment. He hated to confess- even to himself- that he had had more fun shooting one ten minute sketch on So Random than he had had in a whole season of Mackenzie Falls.

As soon as he entered the So Random set, he could feel the vibe of enthusiasm buzzing through everyone on set, even himself. The aura of stage two always bought a small smile to his face, it was a cosy set, it was like a home. Walking through the set casually, he passed a couple of stylists who squealed animatedly at him. Flashing them an irresistible grin, he chuckled when the blonde at the end almost fell over. _It's a little creepy how some girls are so in love with me… _

He could see Sonny finishing up a scene with Tawni- both of them were dressed _ridiculously stupid_, in overly elaborate costumes that he assumed were trying to resemble fruit. Why they were fruit, Chad was truly unsure; he reminded himself to check out this sketch of So Random when it aired. The brunette gazed over at Chad, finally acknowledging his presence. Her cheeks flushed up a little, but she maintained her cool. It would have taken her a couple of seconds to get to Chad usually, but in her costume, it took a little longer.

Chad's heart started beating a little faster, anxiety flushing through him.

_Ok. All you have to do is say it. Just tell her you're sorry. You just have to say one word, sorry. _

But Chad and _Chad Dylan Cooper_ never really co-operated. He sensed the mask slap over his face, and he was unable to control it bursting out.

"I'm not even going to _ask_ why you're dressed like..." Chad gazed the brunette up and down in amusement.

"_THAT."_

Rolling her eyes, Sonny folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. Her eyes shot over to Nico and Zora who were staring incredulously at Chad. He was after all on the So Random! set. Grady offered Chad an overly welcoming wave, resulting in him looking like a fool. Chad reluctantly nodded in his direction before turning attention back to Monroe. _That Grady dude STILL doesn't understand that he will never, EVER get to ride in Chad Dylan Copper's car does he? _

Brushing her brown hair off her face, Sonny glared.

"_Why _are you here Chad?" She asked- once again she sounded irritated like last time.

_'I actually came to apologise for being rude to you this morning, but while I'm here I want to tell you that I love you..'_

"I'm here to see my _bro_ Jack." Chad said blandly, rather unsure where that lie had come from.

_WHAT?! You just chickened out again. _He gestured over at the boy with glasses sorting out the mail to try and make his lie look more convincing. Josh smiled back rather sullenly before going back to whatever he was doing. Sonny was tempted to remind Chad it was JOSH not Jack, Jeff, Jo, Jimmy or any other name he had called the poor guy. However, instead she cut to the point, eyebrows raised expectantly. He had already upset her today, once was enough.

"Let me guess- another _small but crucial _role in a movie?" Her sardonic tone gnawed at Chad's confidence.

_Just say you're sorry._

Opening his mouth to make a witty reply, he realised that the brunette who had been standing with him had now walked off. Swallowing-hard, he gazed over to Nico, Zora and Grady who were glowering at him. Rubbing his neck nervously, he edged his way out of the So Random studio cursing at his stupid Chadness that today seemed to be making everything worse.

o0o0o0o

Lunch time had come swiftly, which was a relief to Chad. Portlyn and Chad were sat at the Mackenzie Falls table with their other co-stars who were engaged in their own conversations. A dark-haired boy with striking blue eyes walked into the room, and the So Random cast beckoned him over to their table excitedly. For the past ten minutes, Chad had sat in silence, ignoring Sonny's loud laughing from the other side of the cafeteria. Then he cracked and gazed sceptically at Portlyn.

"What's so funny _anyway?" _He pouted in displeasure.

Portlyn didn't reply, she spoke with her eyes that were staring over dreamily at the So Random table. Not liking the look in her eyes, Chad braced himself and turned around to look. Oh _what. So I'm guessing he's that guest-star Sonny was talking about this morning_. Sonny Monroe was exposing that toothy grin whilst talking to the unfamiliar face. The dark-haired heart-throb was laughing also. Chad could see Tawni Hart attempting to butt into their conversation to make an impact on this guy, but she seemed to be failing.

Portlyn's high-pitched giggle drew Chad back to her.

"His name is Blake. Blake Talen Tyler."

Sonny and "Blake" stood up, heading towards the yoghurt machine. Chad narrowed his eyes in disgust. He tried to act nonchalant but failed miserably. Averting his gaze from Sonny and this "three-named wannabe" Chad prodded his lobster even _more _forcefully than yesterday, causing it to slide across the plate jaggedly.

"So he thinks he can pull of a_ three-named name_? It's really _not working_." He grumbled into his plate. _The only three-named name I know that works is Chad Dylan Cooper. _Portlyn smiled simply at Chad.

"I think it works."

She always did know how to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. The lobster on Chad's plate slid off into his lap with his final angry prod. Giving him a sympathetic look, Portlyn raised her eyebrows. Jealousy couldn't quite sum up Chad's green complexion. He groaned.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is _better_."

The dark-haired girl shrugged.

"Well _I _think-"

Portlyn was cut off by Chad who lifted the lobster off his lap irritably. He was going to go over there to apologise to Sonny, and then he was going to sort out this Blake person who was clearly taking too much of an interest in Sonny. This was like the Conroy incident all over, apart from this time Blake seemed like a genuinely nice person-

-_No he's got to have a flaw. He must have one. I'll find one when I go over there._

"-Here _hold my lobster_! (Portlyn scrunched up her nose as he shoved it in her hands) I'm going over there."

Sauntering over to the laughing pair, Chad casually smiled at Sonny who gazed politely at Blake then back at the blonde in confusion. Watching her smile fade from her lips hurt a little, but as usual Chad managed to prioritise hiding his real emotions. Patting Black on the back warmly, Chad forced a smile- Sonny read right through it, placing her yoghurt on the table agitatedly.

"Chad." Ice.

"_Sonny_." Fire.

Tension faded as soon as Chad turned his attention to Blake with an overly happy smile imitating Sonny a little too much.

"Blake my _bro, _what are you doing hanging out at _Chuckle City_ when you could be over at _the Falls_ with Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad exclaimed placing an arm around the handsome boy in an attempt to divert his attention from Sonny. If there was one thing Chad was good at, it was deception. Perhaps he could try and find a way to get this guy more interested in someone else_._

If Blake was good at reading the _real _message behind body language, he would be able to tell that everything about the welcoming Chad screamed 'back off now.' However, he was oblivious to the secret layer of subtext. He was ready to reply, but Sonny smiled flatly, cutting in.

"He's guest-starring on _So Random_. He doesn't _want _to be over at the Falls with Chad Dylan Cooper- nobody does."

Narrowing his eyes, Chad removed his arm from Blake, looking directly into Sonny's eyes that were brewing up a storm.

"Well," _no Chad don't start this. You came to APOLOGISE. You didn't come to pick a fight with her. Don't say something stupid. _

"I'm sorry," he said. _That wasn't so hard…_

Sonny looked genuinely surprised, Chad apologising?

"I'm _sorry _that Blake has to endure a whole _day _at So Random. I thought I'd _never _make it out alive when I was there." It was a big fat lie; Chad glanced over at Portlyn who shot him a look of utter dismay.

_Why do I say these things? That was going well. I just don't know when to stop._

Blake coughed awkwardly picking up his yoghurt slowly.

"Um, I'm going to go, catch you later Sonny." He muttered before walking away from the pair of them.

_Phew. He's gone._

The brunette gritted her teeth, watching Blake leave the cafeteria, rather uncomfortably. Chad had just put the poor guy in an awkward situation. She blinked at Chad.

"Thanks Chad." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." he flashed a smile.

Storming off, Sonny left the cafeteria looking extremely angry. Pulling a contorted expression, Chad gazed from the abandoned yoghurt, to the door, then to the silver cutlery. Shrugging, he grabbed a spoon and took the yoghurt Sonny had left behind on the table. Making his way down the corridor to the Falls, Chad frowned a little. That had been an unsuccessful attempt at apologising- and yoghurt just had all the answers. He needed some yoghurt. Yoghurt was good- _way good. _A sharp jab on his shoulder made him jump, the yoghurt splashing clumsily over his jacket.

"Hey thanks to you I just spilt _yoghurt _all over my jacket, you're so buying me a new one-"

"Judging from that little incident, you are _definitely_ losing."

Scoffing, Chad glanced at Portlyn, who looked a little more animated than her usual manner.

"Portlyn I am not going to lose." He said cockily.

"Chad, you just completely ticked her off. And instead of running after her and apologising like _Mackenzie _would (her eyes went all dreamy, Chad snorted), you take her _yoghurt._"

_Wow that makes me sound really shallow._

Straightening his posture, he gave Portlyn a '_it so did not happen that way' _look.

"For your information- she _abandoned _this yoghurt, and it's good yoghurt._" _He said as if it was going to justify everything he had just done and wipe the slate clean again. Portlyn seemed to think differently.

"You're going to have a _really _hard time telling Sonny you love her when you treat her like this!"

Sighing, Chad glanced over at Portlyn honestly, and she offered a half friendly smile. She was right, and he hated it. Today he had tried to approach it the completely wrong way. Wearing this Chad Dylan Cooper mask was not going to work. He'd had to open up, and be himself- be Chad. Nodding in agreement with Portlyn, Chad wiped his jacket. The silent, solemn mood changed as soon as he grimaced at his yoghurt-covered hands. This was all Portlyn's fault, stupid Portlyn.

"Eww, now I'm all yoghurt-covered," he licked one his yoghurt-coated fingers and nodded in approval.

"Mhm, you know I was right, this yoghurt is _awesome," _his eyes lit up slightly with mischief gazing over at Portlyn.

"And seeing as _you're_ being _particularly _lovely today, _you _can have some too. Here." he nonchalantly wiped his hands on Portlyn's brand new shirt. Her reaction was priceless.

_Tomorrow._ Tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D I worked hard on this chapter! I can't wait for the "Friday" chapter- it's my favourite one and I can't wait to see your reactions to it :) **

**Take care, and thank you for the support so far.**

**Feedback much appreciated!**


	3. Wednesday

**It took a while, I'm sorry! I wanted to make sure it was worth reading, because a lot happens in this chapter. T****hank you so much for all the amazing reviews for this story- I am so glad people are enjoying reading this :D **

Important notice: I am going on holiday on friday for a week, so there will be no updates until I get back!

**Hope you enjoy Wednesday!**

* * *

**S e v e n - D a y s - t o - m a k e - y o u - m i n e **

AnalystProductions 2009

**A Channy Story**

* * *

Wednesday.

Today was the day. He was absolutely, positively sure of it. Well, he _had _been absolutely positively sure when he arrived at the studio this morning. However, things had not gone according to plan- which was probably what he should have expected. He hadn't seen Sonny Monroe all day, and it was edging closer and closer to the end of a shooting day. _Maybe she's ill? _Then that horrible thought crept up into his head- maybe she was avoiding him. Frowning, Chad gazed at the Mackenzie Falls script, not really reading the words on the page at all. He was submerged in his own thoughts.

Yesterday had been a complete and utter _failure_. Not only had Chad been rude, but he had completely aggravated the brunette- driving her over the edge. It wasn't technically _his _fault completely. He blamed that _Blake Talen Tyler _kid. Shuddering at the name that was _almost _as perfect as his own, he narrowed his eyes, unaware he was glowering at the script. This guy was _obviously _trying to steal his spotlight (because clearly somebody with a three-named name working on a rival show meant that they were out to get Chad Dylan Cooper in the back). The only good thing that had happened yesterday was pissing Portlyn off, and it was a very _rare _occasion Chad got enjoyment from annoying _her, _he was usually too busy annoying Sonny-

"Dude, why are you glaring our script? It's the best episode of the whole season!" A male voice said snapping Chad out of his own thoughts.

_Woah I zoned out a little there._

Gazing up, Chad met the eyes of his co-star Dean. Placing the script down nervously, Chad shrugged casually, but it only looked like a clumsy attempt at covering up the evident truth. Chad Dylan Cooper was _jealous_. He was drowning in green waters, holding his breath, unsure how much longer he could take it. One more second under the water was going to make him snap, and gasp for air. Then he would do something completely Chad-like and drastic, which would end in disaster. Eyeing Chad suspiciously, Dean frowned.

"You've been acting a little differently today, are you alright?" He asked, not giving Chad a chance to escape from a conversation he'd much rather avoid.

_No. I am not alright. I haven't seen Sonny around all day and it's frustrating when everybody is talking about that impostor who guest-starred on Chuckle City yesterday._

A hand was placed on Dean's shoulder, and the brown haired boy gazed at Portlyn who nodded over to the water bottles on the other side of the room. She caught eyes briefly with a tense Chad, and sympathy frosted over he eyes for a second. Smiling politely back at Dean, she curled her hair between her fingers, Chad scoffed at her attempt to be flirtatious. Portlyn was a less dynamic version of Tiffany…_Tawni? Whatever. _

"Grab me some water?" She pleaded.

Reluctantly, Dean left the two of them alone. He could tell when he wasn't wanted. The second the boy left the scene, Portlyn turned to Chad severely, thumping him hard in the chest with her script. Narrowing his eyes, he flinched a little.

"That _hurt."_ She seemed apathetic for his pain as she did it again, a little less like a maniac this time- it still hurt.

Rubbing his shoulder, the blonde paced away from his co-star a little, wondering what had caused her to flip out at him. _Maybe it was the yoghurt on her outfit yesterday…_He snickered a little at the memory of her face. _Ha! That was pretty funny. _Her persistent, annoying voice hauled him away from his thoughts and back into the Mackenzie Falls set, where he really _really _did not want to be today.

"Chad you're being _way_ too obvious about this whole thing. You wouldn't even fake kiss me in that last scene!" Portlyn hissed, rather offended.

Rolling his eyes cockily, Chad replied.

"Portlyn, I kiss you in almost every episode, I'm _bored _of it."

The words flew off his tongue unenthusiastically. He wasn't in the mood for the daily analysis of how he was dealing with their challenge- mainly because Portlyn was right. Chad Dylan Cooper was not used to being _wrong _about things- and since this stupid bet, he'd found he was ending up being more and more wrong than ever. He had cowered out of telling Sonny Monroe how he felt for the last two days.

_Relax, I STILL have like…ok Maths isn't my strongest subject whatever. I still have a lot of time, that's good enough for me. _

Reading him like an open book, the dark-haired girl took the water from Dean's hands who finally arrived back to their little gathering. Chad instantly pulled his fake smile over his face, his shoulders tensing a little. It was then that Portlyn did something unexpected, but Chad was extremely grateful.

"Oh, _sorry _Dean, we're going to need some more water." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Without hesitation, Dean walked off once more. The softness in her eyes became stern and unfriendly as she gazed enquiringly at her co-star. Throwing the awkward smile off his face, Chad pouted in displeasure. He knew it was time for this daily "talk". Groaning, he ushered Portlyn a little closer so no-one else could eavesdrop on them. The last thing he wanted was a _rumour _about him liking Sonny breaking out before he could even tell her- that would just be lame.

"I haven't seen her _all day._"

Portlyn rolled her eyes at his excuse, because there was always something or someone to blame before the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. Now he was just completely diverting the whole thing. Now he was just being Chad Dylan Cooper, waiting for people to come and find him. When was he going to realise that _he _was going to have to put some effort into something other than acting to make this work? Blinking at the boy, a little surprised, she laughed.

"You didn't think to _ask _somebody where she was?"

_No! I don't ask for people- there goes Portlyn being stupid again._

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not _ask _where people are, people ask where _he_ is!" He stubbornly retorted, though Portlyn saw right through his expression. Her only response was a dramatic fake yawn; he glared back.

_She is so annoying._

Annoying maybe- but she knew exactly how to get his attention back to the challenge- that he was losing to miserably.

"Oh by the way, _I _saw Sonny today, she was with _Blake_-"

Portlyn studied how the blonde became suddenly incredibly interested in the conversation, she controlled the urge to smile. He noticed she put a particularly strong emphasis on Blake's name- deliberate? Most definitely.

"-I thought he was _gone_." Chad bitterly replied, envy dusting over his complexion.

Glancing down at her diamond coated watch, Portlyn shrugged nonchalantly. Chad was unable to see the devious grin spreading over her face as she bowed her head. She was completely in control at this moment. She pulled the next card onto the table- lucky draw. The fact was, Chad pretended he didn't care about anyone but himself, he pretended he wasn't bothered by things. In reality, he did care about other people, and he really did get bothered about things, especially when these things had something to do with an exploding ball of sunshine who worked on a 'rival' show.

_It's hardly a rival show, I mean the falls has way more viewers than So Random. _

Chad mentally slapped the inner ego, and tried to remember why he had been feeling so…angry. Gazing back at Portlyn, Chad frowned. Oh yeah- that was it; Blake Talen Tyler. _Ugh. _

"Oh he _is _gone, he only came in to the studios to see her." she admitted, casting a short glance at her co-star who was hanging by her every word agitatedly.

_He came in to see her? Is that even allowed? Ok this dude is so going on the wall- right next to Zac Efron. _

"She's in her dressing room. You have ten minutes to talk to her." Portlyn explained drearily, shooing Chad off with her hand whilst scrutinising one of her broken nails, attempting to find a solution to the miniscule disaster.

_How does Portlyn know all this? How did she manage to see Sonny today and I didn't? _

Chad then realised he was looking into the wrong thing, she had said ten minutes. The dark-haired girl was walking away from Chad slowly, to her dressing room. A suspicious look smothered over his face. Catching up with Portlyn, her urgently back round to face him.

"Whoa, whoa- _wait. _What do you mean ten minutes?" Chad asked curiously, narrowing his eyes.

His co-star didn't take her eyes off her nails to his annoyance.

"You'll see."

_I don't like the sound of this…I'd better head over there fast. _

**o0o0o**

Urgency echoed throughout the footsteps that advanced further down the So Random corridor. Without gazing upon the figure, the brisk walk indicated anxiety- but the slightly delay of picking the feet back up again gestured confusion. Truth was Chad was deeply confused, and he was also nervous, though as much as he tried to pretend he wasn't because Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER was nervous. Nonetheless, he knew what he had to do, find Sonny Monroe, apologise (an actual apology this time, nothing less would suffice) and perhaps if he was pushing his luck, tell her how he really felt.

_I hope I got here in time…if I've missed Sonny again, I'm going to kill myself. Well not, kill myself- because for someone as devilishly handsome as Chad Dylan Cooper to kill himself- it would break the world's heart-_

-Edging away from his alter-ego quickly, Chad smoothed his hands over his jacket. As he walked into the dressing room without knocking- because he was _above _knocking for people, the heartthrob gazed around. He spotted a girl sitting at a mirror, posing rather vainly. Rolling his eyes, he watched the blonde bat her eyelashes and smiled perkily at herself in the mirror- she didn't seem to notice his entry into the room. Sauntering towards her, Chad grinned, listening to her ridiculous chanting. Sonny evidently wasn't here, but this was _pure gold. _Taking out his phone, Chad pressed record impishly, sneaking a little closer.

"Tawni Town, it's a heck of a town! Tawni town, it's a heck of a town! If you're pretty enough, come on down, I said if you're pretty enough, come on down._ Oh _who's the prettiest girl in Tawni town-" She sang tunelessly, Chad stifled a laugh and leant towards her mockingly.

"-Care to run that whole song by me again for tween weekly? I missed the first part."

Spinning around on her chair in horror, Tawni gawked at a smug Chad Dylan Cooper. He prepared himself to meet the wrath of Tawni, moving away from her a little. Instead of smacking him, she gasped in horror as he exaggerated his actions towards his phone.

"Chad- what are _you_ doing in Tawni town?" She shrieked defensively.

The grin on Chad's face fell to one of complete bewilderment. Raising his eyebrows at her words, he placed his phone away, disappointed she had made no reaction to him filming her. Shrugging innocently, Chad replied nonchalantly.

"I have _no idea, _I was in your dressing room and then _suddenly _I'm in Tawni town." he sarcastically explained, his voice bordering the line of being overly patronising.

Standing up, Tawni narrowed her eyes, smacking Chad in the shoulder. _Oh gees, why does she always hit me in the same spot? It hurts. _Trying not to flinch, he rubbed his shoulder a little, glaring back at the blonde.

"You're trying to sabotage my town but you _never will_, because I'm prettier than you."

For a moment Chad blinked in the silence, absorbing the bizarre accusation thrown at him. _Wow, she really is something. _It was then he remembered that he had actually come here for a reason. Patting Tawni on the shoulder lightly, he offered a fake smile.

"Of _course_ you are."

Casually resting his arm on the dresser, Chad fixed up his hair in the mirror. He groaned when he saw Tawni was pulling faces at herself again. Turning to her, he was unable to hold back the words he had been chewing on for the past few minutes.

"Have you seen Sonny around?" He blurted out.

Snapping out of her daze, the blonde gazed at Chad in a way that made him feel uncomfortable, it was like she _knew _something. Then, abruptly, she diverted her attention from him, brushing her hair. Chad sighed. _This girl is hard work. _

"I'm not telling you."

_Ok…how do we get Tawni to talk?_

Option one: flattery. Chad scrunched his nose up in a Sonny-like manner. The thought of having to complement Tawni completely put him off the idea. Chad Dylan Cooper never complemented anyone but himself, and sometimes Sonny, but even that was rationed out. Option two: black mail; _much better. _Deception was a game he could play just as well. A sly grin plastered over his face, as he pulled out his phone. He fake a cough, catching her attention as he scrolled through some files on his phone cockily. Chad spoke loudly, as if he was talking to himself out loud, covering up his amusement.

"Oh. I _wonder _what tween weekly are going write about So Random and their _popularity_ when I send in a video of Tawni Hart singing the 'Tawni Town theme song'-"

A pair of hands lashed out in his direction making him jump. _Holy cow- that was faster than I expected. _

"_Give me that-" _Tawni insisted, reaching out for the phone dramatically.

Her nails grazed Chad's cheek, causing him to gasp in utter panic of his image being disturbed. Pushing her away rather pathetically, Chad shielded his face from her manicured nails. The two of them quite frankly resembled two pre-school children arguing in a playground.

"-_Not-the-face, not-the-face!" _He pleaded, holding the phone higher in the air.

Unable to reach the phone, Tawni signalled a surrender, folding her arms over her chest. However, her surrender gave Chad no victory; he had come for a reason after all, and Tawni Hart had the answer to his question. Their eyes met for a brief second, then Tawni averted her vision to Chad's phone.

"If you delete it- I'll tell you where Sonny is." She said finally, breaking the awful silence.

Chad pretended to think about her offer, a pensive expression occupying his face. There was no way he was going to give in first, because _Chad Dylan Cooper never gave in first. _Giving in first would mean that Tawni had won. Also, having trust in Tawni was a bad thing. Shaking his head with a smirk, he replied with stubbornness.

"I'll delete it (Tawni sighed in relief) _when _you tell me where Sonny is."

The blonde girl glared at him.

"-Why do you act like her own personal stalker all the time?"

_What- a Personal stalker? I am not a personal stalker! I just follow her around a lot and- _

-Casting his thoughts aside, Chad rolled his eyes with arrogance. A response of extreme impudence was quickly conjured in his mouth. But it failed to sound when Tawni continued.

"You care about her, it's so obvious," she saw a vibrant warmth appear in his sapphire eyes, spreading over his face. "I see it in your eyes-"

"-_Yeah_ , you've said that before." It should have sounded defensive, yet Chad replied a little softer than he would have liked to. Instantly, he straightened his posture, pulling on the mask. "So are you going to tell me where she is?"

"Well, if that's what it's going to take to _get-rid-of-you _and leave me to bask in my prettiness…" Chad smiled lightly, this was Tawni's personal way of saying she would help him out.

"She and Blake just left for Prinstons."

The smile on Chad's face was reversed. _Prinstons? That's not a half-bad place. _His eyes narrowed, and the only vibrancy left in his eyes was from the light in the room. _Wait…it's a date isn't it? That three-named impostor- I knew it! _Pretending not to notice the evident envy on his face, Tawni went back to brushing her hair in the mirror. Seamlessly Chad walked out the room, without thanking the blonde, not that she noticed; she was too interested in her newly purchased lip gloss. He hadn't deleted the video of Tawni- he realised he could use it for even _more _future blackmail. Though none of that mattered right now, he had somewhere to be- Prinstons.

**o0o0o**

Sonny had expected to be nervous and timid the moment Blake had picked her up. However, she found she was the complete opposite. There had not been a moment of awkward silence, and laughter was laced into their conversation casually. The atmosphere was between them was relaxing, satisfying her further. The dark-haired boy smiled genuinely at Sonny, pulling up into the parking area for Prinstons. They had arrived a little later than expected, mainly _because some arrogant maniac in a flashy car had illegally overtaken them, causing complete and utter chaos on the roundabout_. Nonetheless, despite their delay, the pair of them were still smiling, and anticipating a great evening out.

Chad hadn't meant to be an arrogant maniac when he had illegally overtaken Sonny and Blake in Portlyn's flashy convertible- he just had to get to Prinstons before they did. He had contemplated in driving his own car, but he knew Sonny would recognise it, and his plan would be ruined. Getting Portlyn's keys hadn't been much of a challenge, and driving away with her car had been even _easier_. _Stupid Portlyn, she'll never learn. _All he had to do was tell her Mackenzie was waiting for her onset, and she had left instantly left forgetting to ask why exactly Chad was dressed like a waiter, with sunglasses and a _very _bizarre hat. "Getting into character" was what Chad called it, though secretly a small part of him had wanted to try on the ridiculous outfit. It was only a small part of him, because this time he admitted a large part of him cared.

"Table for two plea-_ow!" _Blake said through choked laughter.

Sonny had nudged Blake in the chest when he snickered at the sight of the person in a ridiculous waiting on them tonight. Brushing a strand of hair off her eyes, the brunettes smiled sweetly at their waiter, finishing his sentence politely. Sure, their waiter looked…well _ridiculous, _but it was rude to laugh in his face.

"-preferably by a window thank you."

_By a window huh? I don't think so. But since you asked me so politely, right next to the noisy kitchen will be just fantastic._

"This way." The waiter said in a horrible unrecognisable accent, beckoning them towards a small, uncomfortable looking spot in the corner, right beside the kitchen doors. Reluctantly, the pair followed, both gazing over to the window table that was empty, and appealing. Gazing at the waiter doubtfully, Sonny gestured over to the window.

"Um, why can't we have that table?"

_Because I don't want you to have a good time with HIM and Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants. No wait, I can't say that. I need to lie. LIE Chad lie, you're good at lies._

The waiter, adjusted the sunglasses covering his eyes, speaking in the accent he was sure didn't even exist.

"That table is reserved." He explained simply, pushing them both into their seats, trying to be waiter-like, but he had to admit this was a role he'd never played before. Sonny offered him a small smile, and Blake did the complete opposite. Both reactions were pleasing. Pulling out the white notepad in his pocket smoothly, Chad turned on the charm. He tried not to give his signature flashy grin, because his cover would be blown if he did.

"So what will it be for the _beautiful_ lady?"

Blake's eyes narrowed, and Chad realised he had found something _brilliant _about Blake. He was the kind of guy to show his bitter jealousy- and that was enough to spur him on. Chad leant on the table towards Sonny, eyes fixed on Blake. Before a blushing Sonny could respond, the boy sitting opposite her started talking.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" He suspiciously said, his curiosity was mirrored by the brunette who sat up intently.

_One thing to put on the bad list: Blake Talen Tyler likes asking good questions at the wrong time._

Adjusting the sunglasses on his head, Chad removed his weight from the table and put on a the best sad voice he could. Though in the stupid accent, it sounded…well it sounded like nothing anyone had ever heard before.

"I have a rare but _nasty_ eye disease." He said quickly, taking the pen out of his pocket.

Sonny stared sympathetically at their waiter, frowning a little whilst Blake raised his eyebrows and pursued his questioning to Chad's dismay.

"What eye disease would that be then?" he asked casually.

_Another thing to put on the bad list: Blake Talen Tyler likes to ask more than one good question at the wrong time._

There was a short silence, and Chad knew he had about two seconds to come up with something before it would be obvious he was lying. Coughing nervously, he averted his eyes to the ground. _Disease…eye diseases? I don't-_

"-Klonpactillitus." Silence. Sonny winced a little at the sound of the nasty disease, and went back to reading the menu. Blake shrugged off his suspicions and did the same catching her eyes quickly and sharing a smile.

"Devon had it episode fourteen season two of Mackenzie Falls." _Shoot why did I say that?! _

Sonny slammed her menu down, a bitter smile plastered on her face, eyes sparkling with annoyance. It wasn't hard to guess why.

"Oh, so you watch Mackenzie Falls?" She asked a little _too _sweetly, it was overdosed in sarcasm.

Nodding, Chad restrained his hand movements and stood rather like a statue, the only form of expression coming from his voice. Dancing around about the greatness of Mackenzie Falls would probably be _too much. _Grinning a little, Chad replied.

"Yeah it's better than that So Random show."

Her attention turned to him, and he tried to resist he urge to do something Chad-like. _Damn her stupid cuteness! It's just too fine winding her up._

"Not it's _not!" _She protested quickly,

Raising his eyebrows at her insistent tone, Chad mentally crossed his arms over his chest, but physically stood still. He was about to get into one of he and Sonny's full-on and extremely pointless arguments. It was too _easy _to get into an argument with her, even when he was pretending to be someone else. He couldn't even _act _when she was in his presence. Thankfully Blake did something in his _favour_, he interrupted.

"Ye-"

"-Could we order something now please? I'll have the chicken salad without the lemon juice and a coke, Sonny?"

_Salad? Hah- what a girl. Good things about Blake Talen Tyler: He has bad choice in food for dates._

Picking up the menu half-heartedly, the brunette scowled at the ceiling before mumbling a reply.

"I'll have the Pasta and some Lemonade please."

_Even when I'm rude to her as a waiter, she's still polite._

Taking that as a cue to leave, Chad left the awkward atmosphere, quickly exhaling the breath he had been holding. _I'm going to have to step up my game, I almost blew my cover back there, and that three-named impostor is hard work. _Walking towards the kitchen, he placed the order sheet on the side. As the chef grabbed the sheet, Chad quickly spoke, mischief misting over his eyes.

"Oh he wants extra onions and _a lot _of lemon juice on the salad." Chad frowned in displeasure, 'a lot' wasn't enough to compensate for how sour he felt. "I think he said _a whole _lemon-"

"-A whole lemon are you sure?!" The chef asked hesitantly.

Chad faked a pensive pose with his finger on his chin. Then he clicked his fingers, hiding his grin.

"Oh I remember now, it was _definitely_ two lemons."

_A truck of lemons. A whole room of lemons. How about a MOUNTAIN- ok now we're over-exaggerating, two is enough…for now._

Gazing over towards the pair sitting at the table, he sighed. They were already laughing and talking again, the tension had completely faded. Even worse, she looked happy. This was going to be a long night. Pretending to wait on other people, Chad continued playing the part of his ridiculous waiter- but his eyes didn't leave Sonny and Blake. Nobody knew where he was looking of course, because he was wearing sunglasses, and everybody who asked why seemed to be buying his lies. Although each time, his answer was remotely different:

"I…I suffer from severe eye cataracts."

"I lost an eye when I rescued a…puppy (_because I love puppies) _in the forest…"

…Cue a long drama speech worthy of Mackenzie Falls.

"Oh I don't want to talk about it, it's a painful memory."

"Laser eye treatment went disastrously wrong."

_Oh Chad you are so good at deceiving people…wait that's a bad thing. _

**o0o0o0o**

After watching the pair like a hawk from the other side of the room, Chad was relieved to find their order was ready. He took the order instantly, being sure to deliver the extra sour salad to Blake first. It was compulsory. Arriving at their table, he tried to dismiss the sound of Sonny's laughter and her toothy grin. The success of their date may be making him miserable, but the amount of lemon juice on the salad was definitely something to smile about.

"For you- _enjoy_." he said to Blake, voice dripping in an overly cheerful tone.

_With love, from Chad Dylan Cooper._

Walking away to get Sonny's order he stifled a laugh when he heard abrupt coughing and an angry voice. _Wonderful. _Unable to remove the smug smirk on his lips, he picked up Sonny's order, sauntering back to the table. The look on Blake's face was priceless, but Chad kept his composure smoothly placing Sonny's pasta in front of her. She smiled up at him a little.

"Excuse me, I think there's been a mistake with my order-"

Blake was cut-off by a gasp. It had happened too fast. One second the silver plate balancing on Chad's hand was perfectly steady, the next he lost it. Ungracefully, it toppled over, the glass of lemonade drenching Sonny and her incredibly cute outfit. _Oh shoot, that was no supposed to happen. _Not sure what to do, Chad picked up a serviette from the table, offering it to her.

"I am so sorry-"

The costumers dotted around on other tables stole nosy glances over at the scene. Blake glowered at the waiter.

"-Watch where you're going!" he snapped gazing over at a fizzing Sonny Monroe, wet with lemonade.

_Good thing about Blake Talen Tyler: oooh he has a temper…heh, heh._

Using the serviette to dab at her clothes, Sonny shook her head quickly, pressing her eyes shut as if to say 'drop it'. She smiled her carefree smile.

"It's ok." She said softly, clearly a little embarrassed.

_This is so bad. It was going awful, now it just got even worse! _

Sincerely, Chad wiped the table a little with some serviettes and frowned, speaking in the rich unknown accent.

"No it's not, I'm sorry. I can't really see with these on." He said gesturing towards the sunglasses on his head. Sonny laughed a little, feeling a bit more relaxed when she found less and less people were watching, they were clearly bored that there was a lack of drama or tantrums. She smiled, Sonny Monroe didn't do temper tantrums.

"It's ok really-"she insisted.

"-Why are you working _here _if you can't even see what you're doing?" Blake suddenly asked a little too loudly, drawing in a few pairs of eyes.

"Blake!" Sonny hissed, a little shocked at his directness.

The dark-haired boy continued, ignoring her warning.

"He can't even _see _what he's doing, he shouldn't be working here. It's ridiculous." He said.

_Oh he wants drama, I'll give him drama. I'm the QUEEN of drama…there is something seriously wrong with that. I think I just called myself a Queen? _

Sonny bowed her head a little bit, eyes fixated on the floor. She really _didn't_ want to make a scene. It was a pity that Blake Talen Tyler and Chad Dylan Cooper _did. _Gasping loudly, Chad plunged a fist dejectedly into the air, catching all attention in the room. _As usual, I've captivated my viewers before I even speak. _

"Oh the PAIN." He dramatically cried.

_And let the monologue begin._

"_Inconsiderate _people. All my life, I have been cast aside, like an outsider. I move to this country for a better way of life, but all I get is the same bad treatment," he pointed at Blake completely in character of his waiter.

"People like _you _are why I cry myself to sleep at night! I try to start anew, live my dream of working in a restaurant and pleasing people. They take my money, my home and now," silence, Chad fell to his knees melodramatically, but it seemed to have effect.

"my _dreams_?"

The dark-haired boy stood up awkwardly, dragging Sonny up to her feet as well. Chad also stood up. _Yes, I think they're leaving._

"Let's get out of here." He muttered in her ear, walking towards the door.

Swallowing-hard, Sonny turned to the waiter sympathetically. She smoothed down her soaked outfit and extended a hand. Confused, Chad took her hand, trying to stay in character.

"I'm sorry about my…(she paused for a moment.) friend, he didn't mean to offend you." She said.

_She's just too nice for her own good. She should be throwing lemonade over ME. Stupid Sonny, stupid cute, gullible, adorable Sonny._

"I'll be ok," He said releasing her hand.

Smiling a little she walked towards the door. Before she opened the door, he couldn't resist it. Holding a hand to his forehead, he sighed.

"In a few years-_maybe_." He added dramatically before rushing to the toilets.

Pulling off the pathetic disguise, he gazed at himself in the mirror- and the one thing shining back was disappointment. Ok. So today had been awful- but it had been far from boring. He'd got to dress up as a waiter, using that stupid costume at the back of the Mackenzie Falls closet which he remembered a guest star having to wear in season one. He'd got to wind up the three-named impostor- which had been more fun than he thought. Chad grinned. If he hadn't have dropped the lemonade all over Sonny, it would have been a great evening. He couldn't help but feel guilty about that. Fixing up his hair, he smiled falsely.

Today had obviously _not_ been the right day to tell Sonny Monroe he loved her. _Tomorrow. _Thursday, sounded promising.

Tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

**Just so you know, not all days are going to be packed with events like this :) cause that would be unrealistic lol. ****I hope you liked the chapter! I worked really hard on it :D and I had a lot of fun writing the last scene xD**

**Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated :D**


	4. Thursday

Got back from holiday on friday evening, and all day yesterday I've been fixing up this chapter so I'd be able to post it up!

Thursday is finally here! :D Thank you EVERYONE for the wonderful reviews and comments on the story so far.

This chapter is going out to **TrinityFlower of Memories** because she INSPIRED the main scene of this chapter with her amazingly long reviews and great ideas that got me thinking :) So without her, thursday would be missing something very special and it would be a boring chapter :P

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**S e v e n - d a y s - t o - m a k e - y o u - m i n e**

AnalystProductions2009

**A Channy Story**

* * *

Thursday.

Today was the day, he was sure of it. The week had started badly: the yoghurt, Blake Talen Tyler, and yesterday's "scene" at the restaurant. To put it bluntly- it was _more_ dramatic that the this season's finale of Mackenzie Falls- and _that _was loaded with drama. A small smirk slipped over his lips. It _had _been fun pissing off that Blake boy though, and flirting with Sonny- _priceless. _She was just too _cute _and innocent for her own good. His smirk progressed into a neutral expression; then he had to go and spill lemonade all over Sonny. _Stupid Blake, if he had sat where Sonny sat, then he would have a sour salad and a sour outfit…not that his outfit was anything special anyway. _

Shrugging the thoughts off, Chad flashed a grin at his personal assistant Bart who groaned. He had come to establish exactly what that flashy grin meant: _cover for me will you? _It had only been recently that Chad sneaked offset when he wasn't shooting to find Sonny. Of course, the director always believed whatever excuse he came up with- because he was _Chad Dylan Cooper- _the star of the show. Mackenzie Falls wouldn't happen without him- as cocky as that sounded, it was true, and it boosted his ego even more.

Today was the fourth day, Chad Dylan Cooper _knew _it was all going to work out just fine. Why? It always did. _Everything _worked out ok for the Chadmeister. Like now, for example. Here the blonde heartthrob was, walking down the So Random corridor to the So Random prop room to find none other than Sonny Monroe sitting there, _alone_. It was the _opportune _moment. Taking a deep breath, Chad walked into the room, waiting for Sonny to direct exploding balls of sunshine at him, but none came flying his way. Tilting his head in curiosity, he sat beside Sonny. When she lifted her eyes to meet his, a sigh escaped her cherry lips.

"What's up Sonny?" He asked casually- _too _casually.

_Come on Chad, you need to be sympathetic- not arrogant._

Rolling her eyes fondly, Sonny sat up removing the cushion from her face. Typical Chad. Although, he was trying to be nice, so she forgot about his bland, uninterested tone. Watching her, Chad awaited her explanation for the rain clouds over her usual colourful parade.

"My date didn't go very well last night." She admitted.

_Of course it didn't- I ruined it for you…wow…I sound shallow- again. _

Before he could stutter a nervous response, Sonny's glaring eyes reached him as she started to speak at a fast pace he found hard to keep up with. One thing was for sure, she was annoyed- no. Irritated- no. Angry…no. _Infuriated_- yes. Despite that, the look on her was the cutest thing Chad had ever seen, and he tried to pull his tingling lips down into a serious frame.

"We had a terrible waiter with a rare eye disease called Klonpactillitus- which might I add doesn't even _exist, _I looked it up. It's not even a _real _disease. He gave us a horrible table, then he started flirting with me which annoyed Blake. Then he gave Blake the wrong order _and_ he spilt lemonade all over my new outfit. It was so embarrassing."

Chad blinked slowly, hoping his shocked expression didn't give away too much. As their eyes met, he managed to spit out words.

"Wow…he sounds (Chad searched for a word…_like Chad Dylan Cooper? AMAZING…handsome, brilliant, fantastic-) _awful."

He screwed his face up a little, he was practically calling himself _awful,_ this was not a good day. This was not a good day at all. Sonny chuckled a little bit, her eyes lighting up, streaks of sunshine he was used to shone through.

"He reminded me of you a little bit." She admitted.

Chad stumbled out of his seat in shock, eyes wide. _What- no?! _How could she know…wait- she _didn't _know, she was just comparing the waiter to him…or _was _she? Sonny grinned at the heartthrob sprawled clumsily on the floor.

"_What?!" _He choked dryly.

_I hope she's kidding, cause the irony of what she just said is NOT funny, not even for someone on a comedy show._

"I was just kidding."

Relief.

_Thank god._

Chad gazed up at her and pouted in displeasure. He hadn't actually realised he'd fallen off the sofa and onto the floor- he had been too caught up in his thoughts, which was a rare occasion.

"Ha…_funny." _He snorted sarcastically.

Bursting out into laughter, and clearly feeling much better, Sonny reached out her hand for Chad. Grabbing it reluctantly, he got back onto the sofa, sitting opposite a beaming Sonny Monroe. Now he could feel the radiant sunlight- and it made him smile. He was the only one around here who could cheer her up. _Ironic, how I'm cheering her up about something that was MY fault but she doesn't know it was my fault. _Snapping from his thoughts, he was drawn back to reality by the sound of her voice.

"Some good _did _come out of it all though," she paused, gazing down at her hands solemnly. "It made me realise that Blake is a bit of a jerk."

The words caught Chad off-guard. Now he was _completely _confused. Sure, he had managed to bring out a fiery red dragon with a temper worthy of little man syndrome. But Blake Talen Tyler hadn't done anything _really _to make him seem like a jerk. As Chad predicted, things seemed to be working in his advantage. Well of _course _it did, everything always did. Raising his eyebrows a little, Chad hid the look of smug satisfaction threatening to surface.

"Really?" He asked, incapable of compressing his inquisitive thoughts behind his mind.

_Is he Sonny? Is he really? _

"Even though Klonpactillitus or whatever it was doesn't exist, Blake was really harsh about it. He was a complete asshole on the way home."

_Score for Chad. Ha! Opposition is out the way, in Sonny's bad books, unlike moi. _

Realising he should respond somehow, Chad glanced at her eyes briefly. Before he could, it seemed that the brunette had more to say.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday Chad. Are we good?"

_So I get rid of Blake Talen Tyler AND I get an apology I don't even deserve? Wow. I think I like Thursdays. _

Smiling a genuine smile, Chad leant back casually on the sofa.

"We are _so _good."

Exposing her toothy grin, Sonny smiled an honest smile, and the whole room lit up. Standing up and brushing over her cute blue outfit, she caught Chad's eyes in a long stare. In that one moment, it felt like time had stopped completely. Chad tried not to blink, afraid the moment would vanish into thin air just as it was about to show potential of flourishing; he was right (_obviously- because I'm always right.)_

"See you later Chad."

Before he could catch the butterflies that tickled his insides, or untie the _ridiculous _knot in his tongue - because Chad Dylan Cooper _never _got tongue-tied, Sonny Monroe had left the room, and with her presence, so did the vibrancy and cheerful aura that had surrounded him. At that moment Freako (Yico…Nico - _WHATEVER)_ and Genie (Rainy? Grady- _WHATEVER_) walked in…The pair stopped in their tracks and looked at Chad. Over the past few months Chad had been finding himself in this room more often than his Mackenzie Falls co-stars would have thought was sane. Truth be told, he enjoyed hanging out with the randoms more. A couple of times, Portlyn had even come along to join them. Standing up, Chad nodded at the pair, acknowledging them.

"I love Thursdays." He declared randomly. "Don't you _love_ Thursdays?"

Nico took his statement as a sarcastic hint that Chad Dylan Cooper had done something amazing, he folded his arms over his chest.

"You're doing _another _celebrity prank show, but _this time _it's actually your show?" He said sardonically, Chad narrowed his eyes a little at the joke, but it didn't ruin his bright mood.

"Ha-ha-ha_." _He spoke with dry sarcasm. _These chuckle city guys think they're so funny. _

Grady looked at Chad for a second, his eyes lit up. _Please don't ask me for a ride in my car, cause you know my answer. _

"Oh then you _must _be talking about the brand new yoghurt machine they just installed today_!" _He excitedly said. Both he and Nico gasped in delight at the same time.

Giving the pair a strange look, Chad lifted his eyebrows. _I don't think I'm ever going to understand those two randoms. _He smiled a little at the ecstatic pair before walking to the door.

"Later Randoms." Chad left the So Random prop room, offering Rainy and Cloudy a brief wave of his hand. Three seconds later, he appeared eagerly at the doorway again. There was a look of hopeful curiosity on his face.

"There's a new yoghurt machine?"

**o0o0o**

So far, the day had been going _extremely _well for Chad Dylan Cooper. His atrocious waiter stunt seemed to have brought out enough of "bitter Blake" to put Sonny off. As if that wasn't enough, he was able to comfort her about it, adding him to her good books - _and _there was a new yoghurt machine. _I love Thursdays. _Grinning, Chad mused on the possibility of completing the bet today. Thursday seemed to be favouring him. He had managed to get under her skin today, for once not in a bad way- it would be the _perfect _chance to prevent Portlyn ever having to do the deed herself.

The heartthrob gazed around the empty room sceptically before pulling out the waiter costume from last night. He had devised the plan, it was simple. All he had to do was hang the costume back up where he'd found it in the Mackenzie Falls costume room, and no-one would ever know. It was sneaky, but faultless _of course_…or so he had thought. Funny how one voice changed _everything._

"Chad?" A voice called from the entrance of the room.

Back faced to the visitor, Chad gazed over his shoulder, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Oh, hey Sonny."

He resumed he was doing, not fully noticing her presence. Then he gaped, gazing at the evidence in his hands. _Hold on…Sonny? __What is she doing here?! No-one is supposed to be here, especially her. _He froze, costume clasped tightly in his hands. Spinning around to face her in panic, he pushed the costume behind his back quickly.

"SONNY?!" He almost screeched, eyes wide.

_Nononononono- not now!_

Raising her eyebrows, the brunette sauntered further into the room, a can of unopened lemonade in her hands.

"Chad."

_Oh my god this is bad, really bad- worse than bad._

Blinking several times to try and convince himself it was a terrible nightmare, Chad paced backwards. _No. _This couldn't be happening. What had happened to his "Chad-luck"?

"Sonny?"

Rolling her eyes, she folded her arms over her chest impatiently.

"Chad." She stated drearily, waiting for him to let her speak.

"SONNY-"

Pursing her lips tightly together in frustration, Sonny held up a hand to silence him.

"Ok _enough _of that already!" She shrieked.

Brushing his hair from his eyes with his free hand, Chad stumbled backwards a little. He was still bewildered as to how she even got here, yet alone _why _she was here. She never came onto the Mackenzie Falls set- unless she was angry. Attempting to regain composure, he smiled lightly, though it looked more like a strange expression.

"What are- what are _you _doing here?" He stuttered as Sonny walked towards him, eyeing him with - _oh no she looks suspicious._

"I just wanted to say thanks for being so nice to me today. It reall-" her vibrant brown eyes narrowed, fixated on Chad's "missing arm" behind his back. Gazing up at him, she shot him an incredulous look.

"What is this?"

_Shoot I've been caught! Cover yourself up QUICK. _

Innocently, Chad smiled with "Chad charm" that he knew wouldn't work.

"What's _what?" _

_Please don't notice, PLEASE._

The brunette gestured to his arm behind his back suspiciously.

"You're _hiding _something behind your back." She accused leaning to the side to try and glimpse whatever it was. Chad smoothly swivelled around, so she was unable to see. They played this ridiculous game another five times until Chad spoke defensively: an obvious lie.

"No I'm not."

Sighing, Sonny glared at him, poking him with her lemonade can.

"You're lying!"

_I HATE Thursdays._

Grinning a little with innocent mischief to cover up his anxiety, Chad caught her eyes. _This is really not funny! If she sees she's going to flip out- I have to keep her distracted. _

"Am I Sonny, am I _really?" _Sarcasm smothered his voice.

Sonny's response came quickly and sudden.

"Just let me see-"

"-NO!" Chad yelled a little too guiltily, and Sonny grinned a grin that said 'ha you _are _hiding something'. Coughing, he straightened up, pulling on a neutral expression.

"I mean no, you _can't_…Mackenzie Falls spoilers." He smoothed over his jacket with one hand.

"It's a good thing I don't watch it then." She said a little _too _irritably, it hinted that she was about to do something.

Unexpectedly, Sonny dropped the lemonade can on the floor, and lunged at Chad, reaching for behind his back. Leaping backwards, Chad tried to push her hands away from the costume. Her fingers brushed over the jacket, he pushed them away instantly.

"Sonny _get off me!" _He pleaded, hoping that she wouldn't manage to tug it out of his hands.

She didn't have to. Right then, she accidentally ended up standing on his foot which caused Chad to drop the costume and grab his foot dramatically. The costume fell on the floor between the pair. However, Chad wasn't focusing on the situation, he pouted at the brunette.

"That _hurt." _

It was then he met the sight that her eyes were transfixed on, and he swallowed-hard, face flushing a little. Picking it up in her hands, Sonny shook her head in disbelief. Her eyes met Chad's as she gritted her teeth.

"_You _were the waiter?"

Rolling his eyes, Chad took the costume from her hands arrogantly. He tried to avoid looking her brown eyes, because he knew what he would see- vivacious sunlight waning into a cloud of dreary disappointment.

"_What? _No I wasn't, don't be ridiculous."

He voice pleaded _not _guilty, but it was evident that he _was_ guilty. Any criminal caught with the evidence in their hands would inevitably be condemned to a punishment. What that was exactly, he was unsure. Not bothering to argue with him about it- because it was the statement was the most conspicuous lie _ever _told- Sonny just frowned at the costume. _Oh no, she looks sad. _

"I can't believe you Chad."

_Great- she's using the tone. _Throwing the evidence out of his hands into the cardboard box behind him, Chad turned away from her from a minute to regain composure. He decided how to behave, like a jerk or like a sincere honest person? _Chad Dylan Cooper or Chad? Chad or Chad Dylan Cooper? _It wasn't hard to decide. He spun back around, a look on his face that pleaded innocence, the mask of deception slid over his face.

"If I was the waiter- then you would have seen _my car _in the parking lot-"

At that _exact _moment Portlyn stormed into the room, a look of fury on her face.

"_-_Chad I can't believe you stole my _car _last nice to go to Prinstons!"

Funny how one voice changed _everything. _If looks could kill, one look from Chad would have Portlyn bombarded with nuclear bombs and she would spontaneously combust in a fantastic array of fiery colours. _I hate Thursdays. Stupid Thursdays, stupid Portlyn. Now everything is ruined. _Gasping in shock, Sonny looked from Portlyn to Chad, then focused all her attention on Chad. The expression on her face was so far from rainbows and rays of sun that if it were possible for her to breathe fire, Chad assumed she would _without question._

"You took Portlyn's _car_ and dressed up as a _waiter_ so you could spy on me and my date?" She exclaimed.

A contort spread over his face, and he found he could do nothing but kick the floor silently with his feet. _Put it like that and I sound shallow. _His eyes lifted up to the dark haired girl who stood awkwardly beside the pair. Although her face was drenched in amusement, there was empathy slowly frosting over her eyes, which deep down Chad appreciated, but instead he shot her a look. _I hate you so much- I told you to NEVER talk without a script!_

She blinked quickly, as if she had heard his thoughts. Narrowing her eyes, she scowled at Chad. Her look said: _Chad, you stole my CAR. _Simple, but effective. Mentally shrugging, Chad averted his eyes from his co-star. It wasn't his fault she was obsessed with the fictional character Mackenzie and went flocking after whoever spoke his name offset. The pair of them simultaneously gazed over at Sonny, who right now looked _really _unimpressed. Shuffling uncomfortably, Portlyn motioned towards the door.

"I'm going now-" she slipped seamlessly out of the scene.

_A cue to escape!- just what I need to get myself out of this mess…_

"-Yeah we have a shoot to take, see you later Sonny." Chad muttered walking towards the door briskly. Correction_: running _towards the door like a maniac. Unfortunately for Chad, he wasn't fast enough. Sonny blocked his exit, dragging him back into the room. The interrogation was about to begin, he could feel it coming.

"What's the matter with you!" Her eyes bored into his angrily.

"What's the matter with _me _what's the matter with _you?!" _He said with a sheepish grin, quoting one of their earlier meetings. Unable to resist, Sonny felt the tips of her lips betray her, and they both felt the atmosphere change to a calmer one where Chad could _breathe. _Glancing down at her unopened lemonade- which despite the events of last night, she had been looking forward to- Sonny picked it up before finding words.

"Why were you the waiter Chad?"

If Chad could force himself to say thank you he _would- _but Chad Dylan Cooper _never _said thank you_. _Sonny was done with freaking out, she just wanted an honest answer. For once, he was going to give her what she wanted, because that might put him back in her good books- right? He hoped he was right.

"I saw you with Blake and I…" _wanted to rip his head off? I couldn't bear it? I felt so bitter than I wanted to-_

"…was a little jealous." _A little jealous? Try, extremely jealous. _

Perplexity spread over her face, she gazed at him doubtfully, as if she had heard him wrong.

"What?" She asked, doing her adorable nose-scrunch.

Sighing, Chad shrugged and felt all his confidence being swallowed up suddenly.

"_Don't _make me say it again." He managed to say in a murmur.

For a few moments, Sonny just stood there studying Chad like he was an awful bestseller book - that definitely did not deserve that status- with a distorted plot. deranged characters and a stupid ending. Then she laughed huskily- thought it wasn't humorous.

"You ruined my date because you were _jealous?" Um, yeah I think I said that. _"You ruined my _outfit _too!"

Offering the brunette a coy grin that failed to stay hidden, the blonde bit his lip in the awkward moment. Sonny raised her eyebrows a little and he let out the breath he held in, going back to the usual Chad.

"Ok so that was _not _supposed to happen but have you ever tried _balancing _one of those trays? Seriously, they're freaking _impossible_ you'd have to be like a-"

Smiling a little, Sonny interrupted him.

"-I guess I owe you one for protecting me from that jerk though."

Chad was still going.

"-I mean _come on _could you do tha…" he drew his eyebrows together and paused. Had she just said that _she _owed _him_ one? How was that even possible? He had done just about _everything _wrong last night and she said she _owed him one? _Confusion didn't even come close.

_Ok Thursday make up your mind. Good or bad, this is just confusing me. _

"_What_?" Was all he could manage, an oblivious but heart-melting smile on his face.

Beaming, Sonny placed her unopened lemonade in his hands.

"Thanks Chad."

Gazing from the lemonade can to the brunette, Chad watched her practically _bounce_ out the door in her overly-happy manner. What surprised him most was not her ridiculous walk, but how quickly her mood had switched. One second he was caught in a perilous thunderstorm, the next it was sunny. He couldn't begin to imagine how confused he must have looked. Standing motionless, with a _bizarre _expression painted over his face.

_My love for Thursdays have been restored._

"Well, that was _weird._" He admitted.

Left alone once again, Chad shrugged looking down at the lemonade. He couldn't complain really. Sonny seemed to have forgiven him, and he got free lemonade at the end of it all. _Maybe Thursday is a good day after all. _Grinning smugly at the lemonade can he chuckled to himself. _Oh Chad we are so good, everything ALWAYS works out in my favour. _However, when he opened the lemonade his opinions of Thursday completely changed. The lemonade sprayed all over him, drenching him in fizzing liquid. Dropping the can in displeasure, Chad wiped his face. _Stupid lemonade. _His eyes met the doorway where a bubbly Sonny Monroe stood triumphantly. Narrowing his eyes, he glowered at her.

_Ok- Thursday, you are in for the wrath of Chad Dylan Cooper._

"You did that _on purpose_ Monroe" He stated.

Containing her laughter, Sonny's toothy grin expanded.

"Did I Chad? Did I _really?_" She said with the same playful innocence Chad usually conjured.

Within two seconds, she was out of sight, leaving a soaking Chad.

"Sonny," He groaned. "You can't just walk away and leave me here all _lemonade-covered_." He could hear her laughter fading away down the corridor. Running a hand through his wet hair, Chad sighed, a small smile on his face.

_I guess this means we're back to normal._

**o0o0o**

After changing out of his all-time favourite shirt and jacket that was stained in lemonade, Chad decided to pay a little visit to the _demon _who decided to walk into the Mackenzie Falls costume room at the complete wrong time. He had been musing it over. Sonny had never wandered this far into the Mackenzie Falls set- surely _someone _must have told her where he was…and the way she had just strolled in and framed him on the spot- it couldn't just be coincidence. Chad was sitting on the edge of the Mackenzie Falls set, watching his co-star acting out one of the main scenes without Mackenzie in. _She is so in for it. _As soon as the bell rang to gesture shooting time was over, Chad grabbed Portlyn by the arm, dragging her as far away from the set as possible. They were barely close enough to hear the director call out the next scene (the one Chad was unable to perform yesterday, where Mackenzie _surprise surprise _had to kiss Portlyn.)

"You know when I told you to _never _talk without a script, I _meant _it because back there, that was not cool Portlyn." He clicked his tongue to show his dissatisfaction. "NOT cool at all."

His co-star batted her eyelashes and smiled impishly.

"I didn't _know _Sonny was going to be there."

Chad gave a look that screamed: '_You're lying. I can tell you're lying because- well because!' _Glaring at the girl, he pouted.

"I think that you _did _know she was there. In fact, I think you _directed _her there." As he explained his theory, he didn't notice Portlyn surfing through the elaborate rack of wigs beside them. It was obvious she was only half-listening, because Portlyn struggled to focus on more than one thing at once, despite how smart she could sometimes be.

"And if I did?" She said pulling out a wig that seemed to resemble a certain someone's hair perfectly.

_I knew it! _

Not paying attention to his co-star's actions, Chad balled his fist and shook his head in displeasure.

"_You-"_

Adjusting the brunette wig on her head, the draped down cheerfully, she gazed over at Chad.

"-I gave _you _the perfect opportunity to tell Sonny you love her."

It took Chad a second to realise she was right. But why she would do such a thing he was unsure. Surely that would be going _against _the bet? Was she trying to make him win first? Or was this some kind of strange plan that would backfire and make her win? Trying to figure out her motive, which was clear enough that he believed it had to be unclear, Chad frowned. Glancing at Portlyn, he shot her a peculiar stare, examining the wig on her head.

"…why are you wearing a _wig?_"

Rearranging the fringe a little bit in the fairly dusty mirror against the wall, Portlyn smiled simply. It was one of her smiles that were misleading, one where you couldn't tell if what she was saying was going to be the truth or a lie.

"Portlyn dyes her hair."

Gazing down at the script he had been studying for the past hour, Chad narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't say that in the script." he scoffed.

"That's because it's in the _stage directions." _She said trying to be clever, Chad just blinked slowly at the girl, with a little bit of sympathy. This was one of those moments where you would have never guessed that Portlyn in fact actually _had _a brain and used it.

_Stage directions ARE in the script you moron. _

Smirking, Chad mocked his co-star.

"I can't believe you _weren't _born blonde."

Squinting at him sceptically, Portlyn ran her fingers through the smooth chocolate wig. Chad couldn't help but think of Sonny now that she had styled the fringe a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked stupidly.

_It means that…I'm not even going to explain. It's not worth it. _

Dropping the point he was trying to make, Chad lifted his hands to point at the wig, changing the topic. She had completely avoided his question.

"Seriously, what is this?"

Sighing, Portlyn folded her arms over her chest, annoyed that the blonde couldn't figure it out by himself.

"Yesterday you couldn't kiss me in our scene because you were thinking of Sonny, so I'm pretending to be Sonny." She put on a massive grin, that would have looked unnatural on any face, even Sonny's.

"Kiss me _Cooper_!" She said in an overly enthusiastic voice, using the nickname Sonny sometimes referred to him as. He had to admit, gazing at a smiling Portlyn in a brown wig kind of reminded him a bit of Sonny. He chuckled a little at his _moronic _co-star before nudging her in the shoulder.

_She is so weird._

"Don't tell me what to do." He said simply.

Taking the wig off, Portlyn threw it back onto the rack, rolling her eyes.

"You only have three days left. So you better man up and tell Monroe you love her."

Chad laughed at her words- man up? _Oh, so Portlyn thinks that I'm scared of telling Monroe I love her? Well she's wrong. I'm not scared of anything. _Challenging her words, Chad stood up straight, shoulders broadening out.

"Chad Dylan Cooper _does not _need to "man up" (he made air quotations whilst speaking) because he is the manliest man on earth." His ego shone through, taking over the conversation.

Patting him on the shoulder, Portlyn's lips lifted slightly.

"Apart from Zac Efron."

Not listening to her words because he was expecting 'of course you are Chad' or something ego boosting, Chad nodded in agreement.

"_Exactly." _

His smugness faded. _Wait, did I just agree to something other than me being great without realising? _Before he could try and tell Portlyn otherwise, the grinning co-star was already on set, knowing she had won this round. _Zac Efron will never be as good as Chad Dylan Cooper. I can't believe she put Efron and I in the same conversation. _Walking towards the Mackenzie Falls set, Chad shot the girl a glare. But it wasn't threatening at all. It was playful and friendly, because after all, as much as he hated to admit it- they were _friends. _

"Rolling in five, four, three, two,"

Chad set his script down, brushing himself down.

"One."

Casually, he sauntered on stage, as Mackenzie, a confident teenager who _definitely_ would have told Sonny Monroe that he loved her by now if he had the chance. Today had been eventful day. Thursday couldn't seem to make up it's mind. One second it was brilliant, the next it was brilliantly _awful. _There were still three more days to go, and Friday sounded like it was going to be a fantastic day. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

**YAY Friday next :D Friday was the initial "scene" or "chapter" that sparked off the whole story :) lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Poor Chad eh? Well he has 3 more days :) hehe.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**feedback would be amazing :D  
**

**Take care - Izzy**


End file.
